Right Kind of Wrong
by lightandhope
Summary: Even with the threat that the head of the house could hurt Tohru, Kyo is still attracted to her and accepts her offer to go to the fair. Oneshot songfic, KT


Disclaim: I sadly don't own Fruits Basket otherwise Kyo and Tohru would be hitched by now. I also don't own the song "The Right Kind of Wrong" which is from the soundtrack Coyote Ugly and sung by LeAnn Rimes.

A/N: Ello, ah I've been reading one too many fanfics as of now. wait is there ever too much? No! Well anyway my brain is gonna fry with all this Kyou and Tohru romance stories that are going in my mind, and also I'm feeling like I need a break from writing my one story TCC. So now this is gonna be a completely random story that has no plot worked out before time and nothing is decided. Just giving my brain a break and time to be creative! O.O my second songfic and it's for Valentine's Day too. Go figure! My romantic side must be on overdrive in Febuary!

_Know all about About your reputation _

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless Every time that I'm where you are _

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

"TOHRU!" Tohru spun around to stare absently at the one who was yelling. She then realized that she was staring and started to apologize frantically. The boy sighed and grabbed her arm dragging her behind him. "Stop apologizing would you! What'd I tell you about being spacy when your by yourself! Sheesh your really gonna get yourself in trouble at this rate."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyo I promise I'll do better!" he sighed and dragged her along more pulling her beside him.

"Just be careful okay? Your welcome to space out now but just be careful when your alone!" He shook his head and then smiled at her slightly. She saw this and smiled back at him glad to see how he wasn't really that mad.

"Should we be going home yet I mean what about Yuki?" Kyo stopped in his tracks an caused her to almost fall over since she had been being dragged behind him. "Yeep!" She prepared herself for the fall but felt Kyo's arm let go of her and she then grab her shirt and lift her upright to her feet. "Kyo thank y…" She cut herself off seeing him shaking with an anger that was obvious even to her.

"Damn Rat! Why does everything have to be about him! Yuki this, Yuki that! I'm just so sick of it!" Tohru gasped and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he moved away from her. "Just leave me alone will ya? I don't want your sympathy and you can go be with that damned rat for all I care." With that being said he stormed off towards the way home. "Maybe if you stand there long enough your precious Yuki will come."

"But I…" She sighed looking at him sadly. "Kyo…" She whispered quietly. She hadn't meant to upset him she had just wondered innocently without thinking of how Kyo would feel about the subject. She should of known that he wouldn't want to talk about Yuki. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered again but of course he was already gone by then.

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Loving you isn't really something I should do _

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you _

_That I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Might be a mistake A mistake I'm making_

Kyo sighed as he sat on the roof of Shigure's house again. This was his favorite spot in the house to go and he could be alone to his thoughts. "I thought I'd find you here!" Tohru's voice broke through the silence of the afternoon air.

"Listen I'm sorry I acted the way I did so you can go now." Kyo went back to looking up at the sky and Tohru shook her head. She walked over towards him refusing to give up just yet. She carefully sat down and he was forced to look at her. "Your still here? I thought I said I was sorry?"

"You did and thank you but that's not the reason why I'm here." He arched an eyebrow at her and she smiled at him. "I'm so glad you'll listen to me! I was so afraid that you'd be so mad at me that you'd never speak to me again!" She sighed a breath of relief and he shook his head.

"You know you really shouldn't worry yourself too much on what other people think. I mean really, if I was to be so mad over something so trivial as you mentioning that damned rat's name that I wouldn't speak to you, that would just show how bad of a person I am."

She grinned at him "Oh but your not a bad person! Your really nice! You just have difficulties expressing yourself! Oh no bad Tohru! I'm so sorry Kyo I shouldn't of said that, that was very wrong of me…" He cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Relax, stop apologizing, and take a deep breath, count to ten in your head and I'm sure you'll feel much better. Worrying so much is not good for the heart you know?" She did what he said and by the time she was done she didn't look like she was about to die of a heart attack which relieved Kyo. "Now tell me did you have some other reason for coming up here?"

"Oh yes that's right! Kyo there's a carnival near here and I was wondering if you'd go with me? Pretty please!" Kyo was startled at her asking him out and the color in his face was starting to resemble his hair. "Uh…I…Uh..Um sure!" He was at a loss for words but she didn't seem to notice. She was beaming and almost hugged him but caught herself.

He sighed in relief and let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding. He was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of turning into a cat for the time being. She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Come on then let's go!" He nodded forcing back a blush. What was wrong with him?

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking _

_Cause no one's ever made me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say you're something I should do without _

_They don't know what goes on _

_When the lights go out _

_There's no way to explain_

Tohru was giggling as she looked around excited by all the attractions. "Come on Kyo let's play a game!" and so forth they ended up playing the game where milk cans were stacked up and you had to knock them over to win a prize. "This game is always fun I may not be that great but it's still a lot of fun don't you agree Kyo?"

He was playing a Tohru and had been spacing out for a few minutes and looked down at the baseballs in his hands. He nodded and then gave her a confident smile. "It just seems to easy." She shook her head realizing that of course for him it would be easy. Tohru tried and on her third try managed to nick the top of the top bottle but it didn't fall.

"Aww, oh well! Now it's your turn Kyo!" He nodded and looked at the bottles like a cat looks when he's cornered his prey. Kyo threw a ball and managed to knock them all over his first try. "Wow Kyo you really are good at this game!"

"Winner! Winner! Pick a prize good sir!"

Kyo just shrugged and looked at Tohru. "You can choose what you like I don't want the prize." Tohru waved her arms. "Oh no I couldn't! That would be just to much you're the one who won so you have to pick your prize!" He shook his head, typical Tohru. Always to modest.

"Just pick a prize will ya? I don't want to spend all day at this one spot." Tohru was about to protest but Kyo cut her off with a look. She gulped and started to look at the prizes while he turned around and started to scan the area. She pointed to a medium sized cat toy that resembled Kyo. She hugged it to herself and smiled.

"Thank you Kyo." He turned around and blinked a couple of times.

"That looks like…" He was cut off by Tohru apologizing.

"Oh no see now your gonna be upset because I should of asked first and…" Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and started to drag her around to another attraction.

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain _

_Loving you isn't really something I should do _

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you _

_That I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_I should try to run But I just can't seem to_

"Wha!" Tohru grabbed onto Kyo's arm and stopped immediately. "I'm sorry but are you out of your mind!" Tohru bit her nails on the hand that wasn't holding Kyo. Kyo looked at her not understanding what the problem was. All he had done was decide that they should go on a roller coaster. Oh. He smacked himself in the head realizing that she was scared of them. He grinned at her and wrapped his hand around her arm forcing her to let go.

"Come on Tohru let's go I have just the ride for you!" She was about to protest but he was relentless and so in a matter of moment's they were in line for the Ferris Wheel.

"Eeeya! It's so tall!" Kyo chuckled and smiled at her. Soon it was their turn and Kyo helped/dragged Tohru into the seats. A few moment's after entering they moved and Tohru watched in wonderment as she could see the fairgrounds from a new view. All the while Kyo watched her.

"You've never been on a Ferris Wheel before have you?" She shook her head. He patted her shoulder and then lazily said "Well this isn't really that scary of a ride except for the height you should be alright." They stopped at the top suddenly and Tohru put a death grip on the bars.

Kyo laughed and patted Tohru's hands. "You know you might kill it if you hold on any tighter." She blinked and the slowly let go of the bars smiling slightly in embarrassment. She hugged her cat toy which surprised Kyo since he had nearly forgot about it he smiled at this realization that she really did love the thing.

_Cause everytime I run you're the one I run to _

_Can't do without, what you do to me _

_I don't care if I'm in too deep_

Kyo and Tohru stood in front of their home it was now well good into the night. "Do you think they'll be worried?" Kyo asked Tohru. She shook her head.

"I wrote a note that we would be out for a while not specifying any time of certain that we would be back." He nodded and looked down at her hand that was on his arm. He was always worried that she would zone out on him and get lost but when she held onto him at least he could lead her and if she let go he would be able to stop and not continue walking on without realizing she wasn't following him. "Oh I should get dinner started!"

_Know all about _

_About your reputation _

_And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_Oh I know I should go_

Yuki had made dinner that night much to Tohru's horror. She had argued that he shouldn't of had to do that and that it was her responsibility resulting in Tohru beating herself up. Now Tohru walked up to Kyo's room but did not find him there. She looked puzzled before she started walking to the roof.

Kyo was laying on the roof looking up at the stars and contemplating over the recent afternoon. He had actually had fun much to his amazement. His hair stood on end as he heard someone walking towards him. He sat up and looked over to where the intruder was, "Tohru?"

She smiled at him and sat down beside him like she had done earlier. "I like Fridays. No school tomorrow."

"Hey didn't you have to work tonight?" She shook her head.

"No not tonight. Oh and thank you so much for coming with me earlier. I had so much fun and I got to spend the whole afternoon with you it was the best!" She smiled at him happily a sign that she wasn't lying and that she had honestly enjoyed her time with him. "It's getting cold out you shouldn't stay out much longer." Kyo looked at her tilting his head sideways slightly and then just shrugged.

Tohru smiled and stood up. "Well goodnight I just had wanted to thank you again Kyo." He stood up too seeing her shaking slightly when she got up. He grabbed her elbows and held her till she didn't look like she would fall at the slightest breeze. "Thanks." She looked up at him for a moment before without think she kissed him on the cheek. After doing so she blushed and rushed off leaving Kyo to his own thoughts.

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Loving you isn't really something I should do _

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you _

_That I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

**End.**

An: and so my cute random one shot song fic concludes. There's actually a relation to the song and the fic if you look hard enough. I know not totally romanticness but I needed something different from my all out romance stories that usually turn hentai –sweatdrop- I hope you liked this story so far and maybe I'll make a longer story some other time for Fruits Basket. I totally surprised myself with this fic because I really didn't have anything planned like I usually do and to top things off I finished the whole thing in under a 24 hour grace period. Well happy V-Day!


End file.
